


I'll Come Too

by CoolDadV



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, before time-skip but way after nationals, between chapters fic, just wanted some jealous noya in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolDadV/pseuds/CoolDadV
Summary: Noya always knew he had feelings for Asahi, but this was the only fear he couldn't overcome: the fear of losing him if he was rejected. But tonight is showing him that his jealousy might be greater than fear.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	I'll Come Too

Noya was excited. There was no other way to describe it. Him, Tanaka, and the others had finally graduated. After many tears and hugs from the ceremony, everyone was now gathered at the local restaurant; the one they often went to after a big game.

It wasn’t like he never saw his senpai. Daichi, Suga, and Asahi all still lived nearby and had all joined Coach Ukai’s neighborhood team after graduation. But it was extra special to have the old team gathered in one place again. Noya looked around the table, noticing how comfortable everyone was with one another. He also caught a slight blush on Kiyoko’s cheeks from something Tanaka had said. _Well, that’s definitely new_ , he thought.

“So Noya! Got any big plans now that you’re done with high school? You should join our team!” Suga was talking extra loudly tonight, but Noya wasn’t surprised. Everyone was loud and he’s sure that beer wasn’t helping his case.

“I already told you! I want to see the world. My grandpa’s helping me find some jobs to save money and build some other skills. But hopefully this time next year, I’ll be on my way to Thailand first.” He knew it wasn’t a normal path for him to take. In fact, he had a few offers from universities for a volleyball scholarship. But he always knew staying in school wasn’t for him. He wanted to live his life the way he always dreamed, and that was to be free.

Daichi gave out a low whistle. “Wow, so you were serious about that. Not that I’m surprised, it’s just nice to know you’re still as fearless as ever.”

Noya smiled fondly, remembering the story he told them at their first nationals. But it was in that moment he realized that Asahi, the man sitting next to him, had grown quiet. He nudged his side a little before asking, “Hey! Asahi-san! That beer hasn’t gotten to you that quickly, has it?”

Asahi turned his head towards Noya, a small, sad smile on his lips. Noya blinked in surprise for a second before Asahi replied, “No. I’m alright. Actually, I think I’m going to head to the bathroom.” As he walked away, Noya couldn’t help but watch him leave.

“Soooooo,” Suga leaned across the table, covering his mouth on one side. “Are you finally going to tell him?”

Noya’s cheeks flared. He knew exactly what Suga was talking about. He’d confided in him a while back, when they were in Suga’s apartment with Daichi and Tanaka, that Noya had always had a thing for Asahi. Suga didn’t look surprised at all when he told him; said something about their fight being “a little too intense to be straight.”

“Suga-san! I...I don’t know,” he sputtered. It wasn’t often that Noya got flustered, but this was one of the rare subjects where he did. This had been the one fear that Noya was too scared to overcome. As much as he liked Asahi, he also couldn’t stand the thought of losing him over a stupid crush (okay, it was more than a crush, but he hadn’t said that out loud yet). Asahi was too important to Noya. He cared about him too deeply.

Noya fidgeted with the drink he was holding. Daichi and Suga changed the subject, not wanting to add any pressure to Noya. But they also gave each other a meaningful look that Noya caught. One that said, “he should say something soon.”

While everyone was smiling and laughing around the table, Noya realized that several minutes had passed since Asahi left for the bathroom. He looked over towards the back and noticed he was standing next to the bar now. Asahi still had an almost-full glass of beer, so why was he—

Then Noya saw the person Asahi was talking to. He didn’t recognize the man, but that hardly mattered. The guy was tall, broad shouldered, and wearing a long coat that hugged his frame well. His hair was cropped and styled very neatly. _A city boy? Talking to Asahi-san?_

That’s when Noya saw Asahi laugh at something the man said and an ugly twist settled in his stomach. But Noya didn’t move until he saw the other man lean towards Asahi, still laughing, and grab his bicep.

“Hey, Noya, are you—”

“If you’ll excuse me,” he cut Tanaka off, getting up abruptly and trying to casually walk towards Asahi and this _city boy_. Though, it probably looked more like stomping than anything else. The table grew still for a moment before Daichi said quietly, “Let them be,” and picked up the conversation again.

The two men were still talking until Noya sidled up next to Asahi, clapping a hand on Asahi’s shoulder before saying, “Asahi-san! What are you doing? We’re missing you over there—Oh! So sorry. Am I interrupting?”

Noya caught the other man narrowing his eyes at Noya before quickly changing back into a friendly expression. _So you ARE flirting with him, huh?_

“Noya! Uh, sorry. I just ran into a...friend and got caught up talking to him. This is Yukihiko. Yuki, this is Noya.”

_Yuki? You already have a nickname for him?_ That unsettling feeling in Noya’s gut came back, but he put on a smile anyway. His hand didn’t leave Asahi’s shoulder, as he addressed the other man.

“Nice to meet you, _Yuki_. How do you know Asahi-san?”

The man smirked at Noya, clearly not stepping down from the silent challenge in Noya’s voice. “Oh, _Asahi_ and I know each other from an open house for a design school in Tokyo.” Noya narrowed his eyes at the casual use of Asahi’s given name, but the man continued. “We really hit it off and realized we lived really close to one another. I actually went to Shiratorizawa. Funny how life will bring people together.”

_So not a city boy, but a rich boy._ Noya was about to speak but Asahi jumped in.

“Noya. Why don’t you go back to the table? Tonight’s about you and the other graduates. Don’t worry about me.”

Noya whipped his head up at Asahi, his grip on his shoulder loosening. He noticed a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks and how Asahi was clearly refusing to look him in the eyes. Finally, Noya’s hand slipped back to his side and he took a step away.

“Oh. Uh, sure, Asahi-san. If that’s what you want,” he trailed off quietly, the twist in his stomach growing more painful and his cheeks becoming hot.

“Actually, that’s okay. I was heading out anyway. Just came to pick up some food and don’t want it to get cold,” Yuki said. He looked at Asahi and moved a little closer, which made Noya clench his fists. “I’ll see you around, Asahi. Call me if you ever want to chat about Tokyo.” He glanced down at Noya, giving him a final small smirk, “Nice to meet you Noya. And congratulations on graduating. I hope the rest of your evening goes well.”

Noya glared at him, no longer trying to hide his disdain as the man waved to leave. Him and Asahi stood next to each other quietly, the awkward silence almost suffocating them before Asahi spoke.

“We should get back then,” he said quietly, still not looking at Noya. _Was he...mad?_ But Noya didn’t have the strength to ask. Clearly Asahi hadn’t wanted Noya to interrupt them. And Noya didn’t want to face the reality of Asahi possibly having feelings for someone. Someone that wasn’t him.

They walked back to the table, celebration still in full swing. Suga looked at Noya, as if to ask if he was okay. Noya just lightly shook his head, silently telling Suga that he didn’t want to discuss it. He sat back down next to Hinata and found he no longer had the appetite he usually had.

_______________________________

As the evening came to a close, everyone said their goodbyes. They all knew it wasn’t _really_ a goodbye, especially since Tanaka invited everyone over for a movie night next weekend. As they split into different groups walking home, Noya and Asahi eventually found themselves walking alone after seeing Suga to his apartment. Suga gave Noya a quick “you gotta talk to him” look before walking up the stairs and Noya really hoped Asahi didn’t catch it.

The two walked in tension filled silence before Asahi said, “You don’t have to walk me to my apartment. I know there’s a shorter way back to your house anyway.”

Noya’s chest felt like it froze over, even with his heavy coat on to shield from the cold. This wasn’t what he wanted to hear, but he didn’t know how to talk about what happened. He was usually unashamed of his feelings towards people, but it had always been different with Asahi. He didn’t even know he had feelings for him until he was in the middle of them. So how was he supposed to say anything now? Now that he knew Asahi could want other men flirting with him? But Noya knew what it was like to feel afraid. You just had to do the things you feared most to conquer them. Even if that thing was losing someone he loved.

He stopped in the middle of the quiet road, Asahi also coming up short when he realized Noya was no longer next to him. Asahi finally looked at Noya for the first time since leaving the restaurant and Noya took a long breath before asking, “Who’s Yuki to you? Are you two...dating?”

Asahi blinked a few times before that light blush settled on his cheeks again. Noya hated the thought of someone else pulling that reaction out of him. But he continued to look at Asahi until he replied, “No. No, Yuki and I aren’t dating.”

Noya felt a brief rush of relief that quickly dissolved. He clenched his fists in his pockets and asked, “But you want to date him? Don’t you?”

Anger quickly flashed across Asahi’s face, a sight Noya had rarely seen, but caused him to take a small step back. Asahi composed himself before, “What does it matter to you?”

Now it was Noya’s turn to get upset as his voice grew a little louder, “Am I not allowed to care?! Am I not allowed to care about you?! Am I not allowed to care about the man that I—”

He stopped short, realizing what he was about to say; about to confess. Asahi looked at him with wide eyes, before he started to shake his head in disbelief.

“Finish that sentence. What were you about to say,” he said quietly.

Suddenly the silence of the street was suffocating and Noya didn’t know how to breathe. But he couldn’t back down. He’d come this far and he had to see his fears through to the end.

“The man that I love, Asahi-san.”

Asahi’s face went from angry, to confused, to sad within a matter of seconds. He turned around, not to walk away, just to get a hold of his emotions. Noya wanted to reach out and touch him, but he knew this wasn’t the right time. Then Asahi turned back around, anger seeming to be the emotion he decided to stick with.

“No. No, no, no, no. You don’t get to do this. Not now. Not after the YEARS I spent watching you chase after everyone but me. Watching you pine over someone else. Not after I spent so much time trying to get over you. Telling myself that I never had a chance with you. Breaking my own heart, but still trying to find you in the other men that flirted with me. The other men I went home with.”

Noya felt like he’d been slapped again and again. He couldn’t believe what Asahi was telling him. And a jealous rage took hold of his entire body at the thought of anyone else touching Asahi. He knew he had no right to be upset; people don’t belong to other people. But he couldn’t help feeling hurt at the thought of anyone else getting to do the things he’d wanted for years.

“So there’s been others?” He asked quietly, causing the anger in Asahi’s eyes to vanish immediately. Asahi suddenly looked like he wanted to take back everything he said. But instead he replied back just as quietly, “Only one or two.”

They stood quietly again, looking at one another. But this time, Noya stepped forward, closing the distance between them. Asahi made no move to step away, instead keeping his gaze fixed on Noya.

“Asahi-san. I think we just confessed to each other in the worst way possible.”

Asahi let out a small huff of laughter, breaking the tension that had built up between them. “Yeah,” he replied, still looking into Noya’s eyes. “Yeah, I suppose we have.”

The two men stared at one another for a while before Noya grabbed the front of Asahi’s jacket. “Can I kiss you now, Asahi?”

Asahi took in a sharp breath, reveling in the fact that Noya had dropped the honorific. He smiled down at Noya and said, “Yes. I’d like that very much.”

Kissing Asahi was like nothing Noya could have imagined. He’d certainly dreamed about it often, but nothing came close to the real thing. Asahi was warm and sure in his actions. Nothing like the nervous boy he met his first year. One of his hands cupped Noya’s cheek so firmly and full of care. His other hand gripped at Noya’s waist and he couldn’t help but let his mind wander to where else Asahi could grip him like that.

They broke away, just enough to catch their breath, foreheads pressed against one another. Noya realized his hands were still clutching the front of Asahi’s coat, so he gently let go and placed his hands on Asahi’s chest.

“We probably shouldn’t be doing this in the middle of the street,” Asahi quietly murmured, Noya feeling his breath on his face.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Maybe we could go to your place?” Noya didn’t want to sound too excited at the prospect, but he finally had permission to kiss Asahi and he didn’t want to stop yet.

Asahi pulled away more to smile fondly at Noya. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

The two walked toward Asahi’s apartment, huddled close enough to hide their linked pinkies. They quietly talked about the evening; about Suga getting drunk enough to sit on everyone’s lap and how exciting it was to hear Tsukishima laugh more in one night than they’d ever heard. Noya felt warm and giddy all over as they neared Asahi’s building, taking the flight upstairs to his apartment. Noya had been here before, but never like this.

They entered the apartment and made their way to Asahi’s small living room. Asahi turned on the kotatsu, before grabbing them some water. Noya looked around the small one bedroom he’d grown so fond of over the last year. He remembered the nights he spent on the couch after staying up too late playing games with Asahi. A warmth spread across his chest as he realized that, to him, those felt like special nights; just the two of them. Now maybe Asahi had felt the same way too.

Asahi settled next to Noya, placing the glasses of water down. He let out a small sigh before turning to Noya. “We should...probably talk about what happened tonight.”

Noya let out a sigh of his own before, “Yeah. I guess that would be the adult thing to do in this situation, huh?”

Asahi gave a small chuckle. “It’s not about it being the adult thing. It’s about it being the mature thing. There’s a difference.” He grabbed one of Noya’s hands, gently bringing it to his lips and kissing Noya’s knuckles.

“Geez, Asahi-san. Warn a guy, will you? Otherwise you’re gonna be the death of me.” Asahi smiled into Noya’s hand, not having pulled it away from his lips just yet. He looked at Noya, a small glint in his eyes that Noya had never seen before.

“Sorry. I wouldn’t want that to happen,” he said as he finally put Noya’s hand back down, but still keeping a hold on it. “But really. I’d like to talk about what happened, if you’re willing.”

Noya gave a small frown, but nodded his head in agreement. “I just...got jealous,” he said quietly. Noya paused to collect what he wanted to say, but Asahi just waited for him to continue. “Seeing you laugh with someone else, seeing the familiar way he talked to you. It hurt. It always hurts. I’ve seen the way other people look at you. And tonight was the first time I’ve seen you flirt back with someone. It just finally clicked that...that maybe I would finally lose my chance if I didn’t do something. Because anyone would be lucky to be with you. Anyone would be lucky to be at the other end of that smile. You’re just so beautiful, Asa—”

Noya was cut off by Asahi’s lips on his. He kissed him quickly and fervently, moving from Noya’s lips, to his cheeks, to his forehead, and back again. Noya started laughing, enjoying every second of Asahi’s affection. Asahi finally pulled back to look at him, cupping Noya’s face in his hands.

“Sorry. I just never thought I’d get to hear you say something like that,” he said as he caressed Noya’s cheeks with his thumb. Noya, in turn, brushed his thumbs on Asahi’s wrists where he had been holding onto him. They stayed in that quiet moment for a few seconds before Asahi continued with, “Noya...would you like to go on a proper date tomorrow?”

Noya’s heart soared as his face broke out into the widest grin. He lept into Asahi’s arms, circling his own arms around Asahi’s neck.

“Of course! Yes, of course I’d love to go on date with you.”

Asahi laughed as he gently pulled Noya away to place a kiss on his cheek. “Alright,” he replied. “We’ll do whatever you want tomorrow, my treat. Just as long as I can kiss you whenever I can.”

Noya’s grin hadn’t left his face as he said, “It’s a deal.”

The mood shifted a little as Noya realized Asahi was in his head about something. “What is it, Asahi-san? Tell me.”

Asahi looked at Noya as he quietly asked, “Do you really think this will work out?” The anxiety was clear in his eyes and Noya wanted nothing more than to never be a source of anxiety for the beautiful man beside him.

“Of course I do,” he said as he kissed Asahi’s temple. He still couldn’t believe he was allowed to do this. To card his fingers in Asahi’s hair like he'd wanted to for the past three year.

“But how can you be so certain? I’m going to Tokyo in a few months to start design school. And you already told me your plans of seeing the world. I could never hold you back from something like that.”

Noya furrowed his brow, but understood where Asahi was coming from. Now it was his turn to grab one of Asahi’s hands and bring it to his lips. He could hear Asahi give a small gasp as Noya replied, “What makes you think loving each other would ever hold _either_ of us back?”

Asahi looked taken aback for a second before his eyes softened and the tension in his shoulders visibly relaxed. Noya couldn’t help but kiss him when he looked like this. They kissed gently, wrapped in each other's arms, before Noya broke away and leaned toward Asahi’s ear. He couldn’t help but smirk before he whispered, “Besides. No matter how far a crow flies, they always need a soft place to land when they come back home."

**Author's Note:**

> The night ended with Asahi and Noya doing more than just kissing, but maybe I'll write that another time. Suga also smacked the both of them later and screamed, "Finally! It's been three fucking years!"
> 
> Also, this all started when my friend and I started talking about the possibility of a jealous Noya. Because hello?? Asahi is beautiful and everyone is in love with him. The title is based off James Blake's "I'll Come Too" and it's a beautiful song that I recommend everyone listen to (in fact, listen to that whole album while you're at it).
> 
> As usual, if you want to come yell about anime with me, my Twitter is [CoolDadV](https://www.twitter.com/CoolDadV)


End file.
